Umbra
My friend had dared me to visit the deep web to find a game named Umbra. I was hesitant at first. However, once he told me the software that would protect me, should keep me safe from the horrors of it. I knew nothing of the software before this point. I knew the dangers of the deep web. I've heard of the horror stories. I heard the trend of people visiting the deep web. So I felt a bit at ease that ordinary folk were surfing it out of pure curiosity. I wasn't sure of the game in question as anybody who I talked to about it didn't know of its existence. The fact my friend knew about it but most did not know about it made me curious. So I asked him how he knew about the game. He said it was an obscure game and that only those who truly look find it. He himself did not play the game but heard it was scary. He said that he knew I was a big fan of horror so it was why he recommended it. This time I was certain he was just fucking with me. That he played the game knew of its content and wanted to scare the crap out of me. So I told him I wouldn't play it or go on the deep web. He started mocking me and calling me chicken. I was getting frustrated at him and decided to block him. After I cooled down a bit and unblocked him he messaged me seeing if I was going to still look for it. I finally thought that the game couldn't be that bad. So I downloaded the software and searched on the deep web to find it. I found a slew of horrible content that I was already expecting. Some of it chilled me to the bone. Seeing human torture pages, drugs, children, women, anything and everything was bought at sold there. I couldn't believe the torture I've seen through just clicking on links. It took me hours of searching to finally find the download to the game. I was horrified by the sight that held the contents. Surrounding the game were screenshots of what was to come. Torture, abuse, drug use, gore, and other horrifying elements. I scanned it for viruses and it had a horrible virus that took complete control of the computer. Luckily I had virus protection so it wasn't going to harm me. I downloaded the game and it was a surprisingly quick download for a game that seemed to have massive amount of data. I assumed the data came from the content of the game. I opened the game and it was a very simple screen. It said "UMBRA" and had a play, and load option. It's intro music was some sort of odd theme played in reverse. I pressed enter to start the game. The basic pc controls were shown on the screen briefly and then vanished. It was a first person style game and it had a black and white style. The music playing made me feel motion sick. I felt like I should stop playing. However the taunting words of my friend echoed through my head. I wanted to finish it and finally find out what the game was all about. I ventured on forward and a woman in it's poor graphic qualities was sulked in the corner of the corridors my character was within. The character laid a hand on her in some sort of C.G.I. cut scene in detail they began to slowly torture her. I my eyes in horror listening to her screams and cries of pain quickly muffled by a form of duct tape. The character punched her in the face roughly causing a massive bruise on her face. Her muffled whimpers sent chills through my spine. Each and every cut they made into her body with a knife they pulled out made me completely frozen in fear. I felt like I was experiencing each and every cut they made into the woman's body. They then slit her throat open blood seeping out. She feel to the floor lifeless. The black blood slowly covering her body. It began making an awful crunching sound. Her bones being broken one by one. Then this bloody broken corpse sank into the ground. I began to feel nauseous from the music that was accompanying it. I vomited into a nearby trash can feeling horrible about watching it. I felt now like a lifeless corpse no longer even moving the character out of pure shock of the cut scene. Suddenly many woman's screams replaced the music and a picture popped up of a woman brutally murdered. It had in white text above the image "Do you remember?" I felt sick to my stomach and knew instantly what that meant. I wondered how the game knew about that horrible incident. I perhaps forgot who I was before I started playing this game. It knew my sins it knew my mistake. I wanted to push through the game despite the horrors I faced. I coughed out blood into the trash can suddenly and was now scared of my personal health. I began coughing heavily as another cut scene played now. A brutally mutilated woman slowly walked towards my character. She had long black hair, a black t-shirt, and a white skirt, the lack of a face this woman had made me horrified. Seeing the large gash across her head, her body figure, I remember it all too well. I began crying heavily feeling absolutely depressed. I felt like I could no longer continue from the guilt I felt. From the horrid memories of what happened. I also began to grin. I laughed and laughed and oh boy were those good memories. The cut scene had ended and I felt fantastic. My emotions were swinging back and forth from horror, to joy, to sickness, to anger, to regret, to sweet revenge. Oh revenge what wonderful revenge it was. Now I remember it so clearly. When I murdered my wife. This game has brought back some good memories. I happily decided to continue to walk through what seemed like memory lane. They walked through the black and white halls and saw my son. They proceeded to beat him with absolute merriment. The joy and pleasure I got from the feeling was ecstatic. Tearing his young flesh apart and devouring it was just bringing back those moments after moments of joy. More images of my mutilated family were shown to me. In the exact same way I killed them. I think I remember how this game came into existence now. I remember posting my experience of killing my family on the deep web. I remember working with the developer to create this game. It had been so long since I relived these memories. Maybe I should stop lying. This was certainly not my first time on the deep web. I had always been a fan of the Gorey and extreme content. I remember a user suggest me experience the pleasure of killing others myself. So I guess some could say my family was a little experience. I wasn't even phased by the content I saw. There was no bet. My friend just wanted me to revisit the masterpiece my story created. Then abruptly the game closed. I sighed in joy but then I heard a familiar sound. The sound of police sirens nearing my house... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Video Games